Lost Without you
by AnimagisInTraining
Summary: After Draco Dies, Ginny's POV...its fluffy and sad...Review?


A/N. Pre Warning...I was in a very sad mood when I wrote this and there is death.

Don't read it if you are against death. It does however have a happy ending. Sort

of. Please be nice. L8A. A.I.T (That's me)

Disclaimer: even though I don't actually name any of the characters, it's pretty

clear who they are and I am telling you that I don't own any of them.

A girl sat beside a fire, her eyes swollen and red from crying, her heart

persistently breaking with every breath. The gentle glow of the fire cast dancing

shadows over her face. The face it seemed belonged to a baby, not a sixteen-year-old

girl. Her hardened expression did not flinch as she drew the blade once again over

the soft flesh under her forearm, the pain cursed through her and yet she remained

expressionless.

Wanting it...

Needing it...

Her lip quivered a little more as she saw a blood trickle down the milky white skin.

This relieved her. She did not know why she did this; perhaps she needed to see the

blood, to carve her skin to see that she was still human inside. Perhaps she needed

the pain, needed to feel anything other than the love she felt. The love she wished

she could wash away like the tear of blood that she watched slide down her arm,

resting in the crease of her elbow and dripping onto the thick red carpet she

already sat on.

Was this too a lie? Did her own blood lie to her, another cut formed beside it's

existing brother, cuts seemed to form themselves as she longed to see more blood,

feel more pain. She craved it, as she craved him. The fire kept her warm; she was

killing herself in comfort. Or perhaps she was already dead. A thick strand of fiery

red hair fell into her face, the same hair that all her family had, she brushed it

away roughly. Her eyes burned into the flames, she forgot to blink. Perhaps this was

the cause of the tears that began to run down her face, or perhaps it was because

she lived. It could have been the words that ran around in her head, seeping into

every painful crevice.

_He is dead..._

_He is dead..._

It was now anger that she felt. How dare he. How dare he leave her here alone,

nothing but the blazing fire to keep her warm? That and the memory of his body

against hers. How dare he leave her with this pain? Everything she saw reminded her

of him, the murky crystal on the mantle reminded her of his eyes. His eyes. Steely

grey eyes that, as cold as they were, could fill her with more warmth than the

flames that danced around her. That could melt her pools of chocolate whenever he

looked into them.

_I'll never leave you..._

_I'll never leave you..._

Lies. He had left her, left her with nothing. His strong arms around her, his

silvery hair, the feeling of his soft lips on her own. Nothing but mere memories,

she didn't even know if they were real anymore. She gave in to the dizziness, lay on

her side with her head resting on her arm, she watched the blood red stain seep

through the carpet, corrupting the white purity with a red violence. She remembered

the look in his eyes as he left her. His weight could still be felt on her thighs,

she could still feel his head in her hand; another salty tear ran over her temple

and landed on her arm. She could still hear his voice, dark and husky as he left

her.

_I will never stop loving you..._

_I will never stop loving you..._

A promise, or a lie. She seemed unable to tell the difference now.

_We will be together again..._

_We will be together again..._

She was sure of this. She needed him. More than she needed her body, more than she

needed her life.

She saw herself, she seemed a black hole, filled with sorrow, she barely heard the

cries of her brother as he lifted her lifeless body into his arms. She knew he loved

her. And she knew he knew she loved him. For the first time, she smiled. She felt

free. She was In the hospital now, her body was. Surrounded once again by white. She

watched as spells were cast to try and revive her. But no spell could overthrow the

spell he had already cast on her. Her family, their eyes red from crying for her,

they faded. She raised her head, she had found him, and his strong arms were around

her once again. Tears ran down her face. And his. They were together again.

Surrounded by the white...

A/N. I warned you that it was depressing. When my friend read it, she cried. did u?

Review please


End file.
